Phalanx Security Firm
The Phalanx Security Firm or simply, Phalanx Company, is an Odysseus & Associates subsidiary primarily operating within the Elysuim Sector. As such, they are a common sight around any of Odysseus or it's Subsidiaries' facilities. Commonly seen as the armed guard of the corporate mega-giant, Phalanx is known for having full access to Odysseus's military assets and personnel. Doing whatever it takes to secure and further the interests of the greater Odysseus Corporation. = History = Established in the tail-end of the 2290s, the Phalanx was once an independent private security company. Formed out of a merger between the two-leading security companies within the Elysium Sector's periphery. They were able to carve out a notable position of power here and the Elysium Sector's intersphere during these early years. Elysium Combine Once the Elysium Combine was fully established during the later years of the 2310s. The Phalanx Company would soon experience hard competition from Odysseus Corporation's own security company, Argos. Many contacts that the Phalanx Company had acquired within the inner-sector begin to switch hands to that Argos's throughout the years. Forcing Phalanx to relocate their power base towards the Sector's periphery. Usually acting as escorts to the various merchant fleets operating within the area. Slowly, Phalanx Company lost more and more ground to the rising corporate mercenary power that was Argos. They also suffered heavily at the eventual decline of criminal and pirate activity in the Sector's periphery. By the later years of the 2370s, Phalanx Company had all but faded from the public eye. Seen commonly as low-rate Privateers and merchant guards at the fringes of Elysium Combine's space. They were quietly brought out by the Odysseus Corporation and were restructured as an inexpensive and more generalized alternative to Argos. Elysian Commonwealth With the collapse and disbanding of the Elysium Combine in 2387, Odysseus was hit the hardest and its most prized subsidiary, Argos, was all but completely destroyed during the Starvis Incident. The following years were utter chaos for corporate mega-giant, with the Starvis incident and the resulting Automata Crisis, Odysseus hastily rebuilt Phalanx into its primary security asset. Soon, Odysseus would further transform the Phalanx into a larger and larger organization as the years worsen for the Elysium Sector. The merger between Tri-Enterprises and the Odysseus Corporation allowed Phalanx expand itself ten-fold. The addition of the Tri-Enterprises's Asset Protection resources made Phalanx Company into a privatized military force comparable to even the SDF in terms of manpower and military assets. While this was a highly controversial decision, even among the those at the top of Odysseus itself. This merger between the Odysseus Corporation and the Tri-Enterprises was eventually allowed by the UGC Council as the Olympian Coup turned more and more bloody by the day. UGC peacekeeper forces were unable to mobilize an effective response due to the terrible losses suffered they suffered during the Second Kanad-Sanghvi War and the Starvis Incident. Thus the Odysseus Corporation and by extension, Phalanx Company, was allowed its massive expansion to keep the sector under UGC influence Eventually, once the Elysium Sector situation had stabilized in the mid-2390s, Phalanx Company had become a massive private army for the Odysseus Corporation. Acting as it loyal police and military force from there on out. Organization Phalanx Company employs a truly massive number of people of varying races across the Galaxy. The overall structure is loose and decentralized, dependent on the many subsidiaries under Odysseus' vast umbrella. Numerous Divisions exist within Phalanx Company for any needed task, many operated under the command of Odysseus' subsidiaries. Often divisions are exclusively created for a selective purpose by said subsidiaries. However, there are a few firmly established Divisions in use by most of these departments. Their equipment and training are generally standardized unless specially requested and authorized. Notable Divisions Phalanx Engineer Corps Considered by many to be the lowest on the corporate ladder. The Engineer Corps is by far, the Phalanx Company's largest Division in regards to pure manpower. For a striking majority of Phalanx Company's personnel are apart of this Division. Most of them being Linemen, usually young entry-level individuals given basic technician and security training. They are the ones that maintain the vast infrastructure of Odysseus' many installations and complexes. Linemen are usually seen as the grunts of the organization, usually working on installing and maintaining various pieces of equipment that are scattered throughout a facility. Linemen is one of most hazardous occupations and yet one of the most common within the Odysseus Corporation due to its lack of requirements. Linemen often lack the proper combat training and weaponry along with equipment that is designed to protect them from environmental and industrial threats rather than kinetic projectiles. Phalanx Intelligence Section Considered to more of an extension Odysseus Corporation's investigation bureau than a part of Phalanx proper. The Phalanx Intelligence Section is the only Division to have full authority over all others and is closely tied to Odysseus' central office. Agents and Operatives from this Division are usually highly trained, augmented, and have shown extensive loyalty to Odysseus. Operatives are given the tasks of counter-espionage, investigation, and infiltration for threats both external and internal. Answering only to the central office, the Intelligence Section is treated with fear and suspicion by those against and within the Odysseus Corporation. Phalanx Tactical Operations Division The second most common Division in Phalanx Company is that of the Tactical Operations Division or simply Tactical Division. Designed to handle active combat duties, the Tactical Division serves as Odysseus' primary defense, intervention, and expeditionary force. Members of this Division are often called the Enforcers of the Odysseus' power, for they are known for ruthless and callousness for those outside Odysseus' rule. Using harsh and brutal methods for putting worker and colonist revolts, they are seen as the iron fist of the Odysseus Corporation. Their access to Odysseus massive armories and their generous use of thereof makes up for their questionable field experience and discipline. Phalanx Speical Operations Group The best of what the Tactical Division has to offer is usually given the opportunity to become part of the Phalanx Speical Operations Group of the Division. These members go through rigorous training exercises and extensive augmentations before becoming the Commandos of the Phalanx Speical Operations Group. Armed the finest weapons and equipment that the Odysseus Corporation has to offer, Commandos are usually only deployed for the highly important and dangerous operations. They are also sometimes seen guarding important personnel and assets. Media Phalanx Grunt.jpg|''Phalanx Company Linemen'' Phalanx Operative.jpg|''Phalanx Company Operatives'' Phalanx Enforcer.jpg|''Phalanx Enforcer'' Phalanx Commando.jpg|''Phalanx Commando'' Category:Corporations Category:Military Force Category:Sub Faction